Broken Bridges
by Bunny Jack
Summary: After a bitter betrayal, Yusei faces his true feelings. Is it too late to make up for his past mistake? Lemon kingcrabshipping
1. The Origins

Broken Bridges

By: Lepine

Fan fiction: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

_4 Years Ago..._

City lights were easily confused like stars from the distance and it was hard to tell the difference between the real sky and Domino. The only thing that gave a clue was how pollution accumulated in the air and obscured the real sky above. The night was silent for a change, and not even the sirens of Sector Security were heard on the streets, which gave everything a peaceful surrounding. However, inside Yusei's mind everything was shaking violently with the force of a Tsunami. Not even the surrounding of his favorite spot was able to soothe his troubled mind.

Yusei's forehead rested on the palm of his hand and his eyes were hidden under his fingers trying to endure the painful headache. The night was cold and the only source of warmth came from the heat escaping from his duel runner just behind him. He didn't even know how long he had been there lost in thought.

The taste in his mouth still lingered, even after mixing with the bile that formed during his way uphill. The memories of just a few hours ago were now cloudy, and he wasn't sure what happened exactly. Yusei wet his dry lips making them worse with the cold but the mark that was left there burned him with the same intensity.

A very soft noise was heard through the air and nothing escape Yusei's keen ears. It was becoming repetitive and sounded like a harsh breathing. Yusei turn around and noticed his best friend Rally running in his direction even faster than before as soon as the Little one spotted someone at the end of the road. He was trilled that he had finally found his best friend after his sudden disappearance.

"Yusei!" he yelled but it was more like a whisper since he had not enough air in his small lungs to raise his voice. Yusei was surprised to see him there and he ran to meet him, but he only gave a few steps before the exhausted boy collapsed into his arms.

"Rally, what's wrong? And why are you here?" he gave a few minutes for the tired kid to get his breath back. His face was flushed and a thin sheet of sweat covered his skin making his clothes humid, but he was still happy.

"We were looking everywhere for you. I was worried when you just suddenly took off without reason. We thought you were just going for a ride but then you didn't came back so…" Rally wasn't able to finish and regret crawled into Yusei, making a knot on his throat.

"I'm sorry Rally, I… needed some time to think is all." Rally was no fool and he wasn't convinced by his friend's answer. He knew him far better than anyone from the gang and something terrible must have happened for Yusei to suddenly run off.

"Listen Yusei, I don't know what happened and I won't ask either, but…next time something is bothering you, just let us know ok? I mean that is what friends are for. We are always there for you pal." He said and suddenly Yusei's eyes turned softer and a small smile crept into his usual serious face.

"Thank you Rally." He said while putting a comforting hand over his shoulder. The kid smiled happily and he was glad that Yusei had turned back to normal, even if it was just a little bit. "Come on, let's go back."

_Meanwhile_…

He had finally gathered the courage to tell him everything. His answer? _A fucking punch and a kick in the gut._ He didn't know which was worse, his swollen cheek or the painful stab in the chest. Jack was too proud to feel sorry for himself and also to blame himself for what had happened. After coming back to his friend's side only one reason had led him to go and meet him. Even when he hadn't even come to fetch him or convince him to go back, he still fought his pride and went anyways. Now he knew what his true feelings were and Jack had no reason to keep staying at his side.

"Well, well, nice place." A raspy voice was heard from the shadows and Jack quickly turned to look at the intruder. He must have been really pissed or distracted for someone to break into his domain without him noticing.

"Who are you?" Jack simply asked, with great confidence and an absolute serenity.

"I am Lazar, director of Sector Security. I have come to you with a very appealing proposal, Jack Atlas." His voice had an annoying pitch to it and he was dressed in the most ridiculous garments Jack had ever seen, but he still kept his temper on the line. "Wouldn't you like to become a real King and leave Satellite?"

Jack's eyes quickly gave a hint of interest and he sat straighter in his fake throne at the stage. The devil had finally come with an interesting proposal in exchange of his soul. Destiny sure was a funny thing and Jack was willing to leave this place for good. Including leaving that person buried along with his past.

"I'm listening." Jack answered with no emotion in his voice. Lazar gave a mischievous but confident smile.


	2. Phantom of the Past

"_Jack!" Yusei yell surprised to see his best friend at the entrance of his workshop. The music had been so loud that he had been unable to hear him come in. Jack took his hand off from the volume button before facing the man in front of him._

"_Hey." He answer and Yusei stood from his working area, turning the screen off from his computer._

"_I'm glad you are back!" he replied sincerely and quickly went to greet his best friend, but his hand was left hanging in front of the two._

"_What's wrong?" Yusei asked with a serious face. It wasn't normal that Jack remained silent. He could tell that he was tense and the atmosphere felt awkward and uncomfortable._

"_Listen, Yusei…" Jack began and the man stood patiently. The blonde was aware of those piercing blue eyes starring right back at him. He cursed inwardly because of the spectacle he was making of himself._

"_Jack…" Yusei began but he was quickly grabbed by the hem of his shirt and pulled so close to the blonde's face._

"_Why didn't you come to fetch me? You never went to ask me to come back, it was Rally who actually had the guts to come and show a little concern. Some friend you really are, you asswhole!" Jack yelled unable to keep silent about his real pain during his time on his own. He had wanted Yusei to be the one to ask him to return and still he hadn't even bothered to show up._

_Yusei was caught off guard and Jack's words hurt him inside. Everyone was concerned, but from their group, he was the one who was worried the most._

"_Jack listen…I did wanted to go and fetch you but, I knew you would not listen to reason so, I just thought that maybe it would be best if I left you on your own. I'm sorry, I truly am." Yusei finished and he noticed Jack's jaw get even tenser._

_His blood was boiling in rage along with bitter feelings for the man in front of him. He hated him just as much as he loved him, and those two controversial feelings just frustrated him to the point in which madness roamed like a wild train in every corner of his body, it made him want to destroy everything that was within his reach._

_Yusei was confused at the reaction of the blonde. For the first time in his life, he didn't know how to act. Jack's hold of his clothes only got rougher and he pushed him hard against the wall, which hurt Yusei's back, but he drowned his discomfort behind his teeth. The pain had finally made him react and he took hold of Jack's wrists in order to make him back off but it would be impossible. Yusei was caught in a situation which he never expect coming. He was frozen in the spot with his back against the wall and Jack pinning him to it with his lips locked on his own._

_He shut his eyes unconsciously trying to recover his shocked mind. Jack had force Yusei and he could feel the tension in the man's body. He had captured him by putting one leg between his and all his body weight over his frame to prevent him from escaping. Yusei lips were swollen and bruised. Jack was not gentle and he took his lower lips between his teeth taking Yusei by surprise and making his mouth open in response. This gave Jack the perfect opportunity to push his tongue inside._

_Yusei finally open his eyes and use all his strength to give one final try to get free from Jack's grasp. Without thinking he raised his already closed fist blindly against his best friend. He didn't know what happened and he didn't feel any pain from the punch, but in a heartbeat, Jack had fallen back with his back hitting the toolbox._

_Both were panting hard and Yusei couldn't believe what just happened. It seemed that Jack was just as shocked as his best friend, but not because of the hit, for he had expected the worst from the beginning, but because a painful throb in his chest which suffocated him. The impact caused him to fall to the floor on one knee while reality sank back._

_Without knowing what to do Yusei walked away from the spot with his eyes hidden under his dark locks._

"_Yusei!"Jack yell to the top of his lungs as he saw the man walking away without a word._

_As soon as he was out of sight he broke into a desperate run. The sound of Jack's scream and the mark of his lips still burning Yusei to the core._

Yusei's eyes opened widely and the smell of sweat was all over the pillow and sheets from his makeup bed. He stared at his hands, which were still covered in grease and oil from the work before. He didn't remember going to bed. Work had been hard the last couple of months and although Yusei was really thankful for it, he was still scolded by Crow for not taking proper care of his eating or sleeping habits.

It had already been one year since saving the earth from destruction with the help of his best friends. Now things were busier than ever but at least he was thankful they were peaceful.

Crow enter the room yawning loudly wearing his delivery uniform from work. He greeted Yusei on his way to the kitchen but the boy didn't respond as usual. This worried the wild runner and after he got close enough Yusei finally noticed him and stare at him with a lost look in his eyes.

"Hey man you ok? You look kind of spaced out." Crow was worried about his best friend, who was lately involved almost desperately on his job.

Yusei was a brilliant guy and he could gain lots of money with some of the many job positions he had been offered on the most prestigious laboratories and companies. Still, the guy had rejected them saying he was happy living his life comfortably constructing his own technology and giving those a hand in mechanics.

Crow could see that the guy was sweating and he put a hand on his forehead almost motherly like. "Well, you don't have a fever but you look sort of pale. Listen I think you should take the day off, you been working without a break lately. You know that if it's about money Yusei you can take it easy, I mean the lazy ass of Jack is finally working and contributing for a change so just relax will you?"

Yusei blushed a little at the mention of Jack but he quickly brushed the thought off. He didn't like his friends to be concern about him nor cause troubles. He gave a thankful smile to Crow and he rose from the sofa. "Thanks Crow, you are right, maybe I need a little break."

Crow also smiled relieved and he gave a thumbs up to his best friend. "Don't sweat it man, now got to go, duty calls, I'll be back by seven OK?" He took his helmet under his arm and exit toward the crowded streets.

It was still early but Yusei was not tired anymore so he decided to wash himself first and perhaps the sheets too. He got to the sink in the kitchen and he washed the grease from his hands and face.

He went to fetch something from the refrigerator when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Jack was there and Yusei greeted him first like always.

"Morning." He responded simply and walked to the cupboards looking for something eatable.

Yusei's stomach began to flutter once more, but he quickly tried to control himself. He didn't know why suddenly he was remembering things that had happened almost four years ago. Jack betrayed Yusei and later apologized in his own way, but neither of the two had ever mentioned that accident ever again and both had acted as if nothing had happened.

Yusei took the carton of milk and drank straight from it. He almost chocked when suddenly Jack was next to him, his face mere inches from his own. The blonde gave Yusei a curious look when he saw the guy moving toward the sink at a surprising speed. He ignored Yusei's strange behavior and focused on his breakfast, holding a carton of eggs on one hand and the pan on another.

"Are you going out?" he asked him casually while Yusei put away everything, his appetite now gone.

"I'm staying here today, this place could use some cleaning. Also I need to fix the sink from the kitchen, it keeps making noise." He said and everything felt silent once more.

Once Jack finished his breakfast he stayed on the doorway a little longer than necessary looking straight to the guy standing just under the stairs. Yusei was acting strange and sort of nervous, which was a new one.

Finally on his own, Yusei shook his head harshly and turned the music as loudly as he could. It was a miracle how none of the neighbors ever complained, and it was probably because they loved Yusei's low commissions and work.

The guy began cleaning their apartment and fixing whatever he had left unchecked with constant work. Finally his mind was distracted from thoughts of his best friend, but deep inside there was the thorn of guilt. Eventually he would have to face his feelings and his best friend.


	3. Peace of Mind and Heart

"Jack! Would you please pour me some more coffee?" One of the usual customers yell from table three and Jack had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He really hated his job, but it was better than to endure complains from Crow all night about how he only took care of his hair instead of the rent.

Jack was still struggling to find a decent job for he was a duelist and he seemed to find no other job that was willing to take him in, not even with his prestige as a Duel Champion.

"Jack!" a familiar voice yell while he was serving coffee and enduring the constant flirting from the girls in the table.

Suddenly the whole table turned in the direction of the girl who called for the handsome waiter.

"Carly" Jack sounded surprised when he saw her.

"Hey listen, you will never believe what I just found out! You are going to love it!" She was so excited that she didn't notice the deadly glares from the fans at the table that were surprised that Jack was so familiar with such silly and plain girl.

"Listen Carly I'm working right now so whatever it is I'm sure it can wait." Jack mentioned excusing himself while getting to the back.

"Listen I know you are busy but this has to do with you so that's why I came to see you. Trust me you won't regret it!" Carly kept insisting trying no to hit anyone with the huge case she always carried for her camera.

Jack noticed the nasty look of his manager and he quickly tried to silence the loud girl. "Ok listen up, I will be on a break in ten minutes so can you just please sit outside and wait until then?" Jack growled but he managed to keep his voice down.

Carly seem to finally notice that she was getting Jack into trouble. She was a very sharp and clever girl but sometimes her excitement could get the best of her. "Sure Jack I'll wait."

Carly sat outside staring at her cup of coffee under the shade of the umbrella. It was a good thing she had come after all, the day was a beautiful one.

"OK, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked taking the girl by surprise. After she recovered herself she quickly took a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to the man of her dreams. "What is this?"

"Oh Jack you won't believe it! A friend of mine who happens to work on Duel Academy told me they were having trouble looking for a new teacher and I thought it would be the perfect chance for you!" The girl congratulated herself on the inside and watched patiently as Jack inspected the job application sheet.

"So you came here to tell me to apply to this position?" He asked while leaving the sheet and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jack this is a perfect job for you! I just know it! Why not take this chance to train the future top duelists in Domino!" Carly said while rising a little from her seat.

"I refuse." Jack answer and he gave back the sheet to her friend.

"Huh? But Jack!" Carly began but the blonde quickly interrupted her.

"Listen Carly, I appreciate your help. But taking care of a bunch of brats is just not my thing." Jack began and Carly sat disappointed in her seat.

"Jack, I know that things have been hard, but I just really want to help you. I can tell you are not happy with the part time jobs you had taken recently and rarely get a chance to duel. I just don't want the King to disappear like that. I mean if you have an amazing talent then why should you waste it like that? You could train the best duelists and have others follow your lead. Don't you think that would be something that Jack Atlas could leave behind as his descendancy?" Carly tried hard to convince him and she just knew that even with his rough exterior, he had a real spark with kids.

Jack was silent for a long time and his eyes remain close while pondering about the possibility. He had to admit that he missed the action of dueling and having his deck along with him. Also this would be a great chance to gain more money and perhaps find a place to move and live on his own.

"Ok Carly, I'll think about it. Also, next time you come here be a little more discreet, I had enough of getting fired on the first days.

"Sure Jack! I'll let the employers know you are interested! I'm sure they will hire the King top duelist!" Carly said excitedly.

_Later that night…_

Jack was exhausted. He had been forced to stay a couple of extra hours because of the rush hour. The sun had disappeared long ago and the streets were dark. The good thing of his job was how close it was to their home.

Jack opened the door and as soon as he did he saw something that cut his breath short. Yusei was currently working on the sink of the kitchen, his body covered in water and his shirt gone. It was rare to see the guy working without his bottom shirt and Jack was feasting at the sight. Yusei heard the door open and the upper part of his body got out from the sink. He notice Jack was back and he greet him before going back to his job.

The blonde tried to recover from the shock and he went straight to his room without even returning the greeting to his best friend.

"What kind of fucking greeting is that you fucking teaser?" Jack said to himself while dropping his things on the bed. He knew that it wasn't Yusei's fault that he found him in such state, but he had to admit that it was seriously killing him. Jack had to punch the wall next to him when sudden memories came rushing to his mind. The old wound he was trying so hard to close was reopening and even when he tried to get away from him, at the end he always came back. He was seriously pathetic.

Yusei had gotten out of the shower when he saw Crow spilling curses to the air and sitting harshly on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked with his hair still wet and a towel hanging from his shoulders.

"Jack Ass is what's wrong! That jerk is bitching for just saying hi to him. I don't know what happened. He may be fucking King in his imaginary world but not under our fucking roof. " Crow yell and this was the first time Yusei had seen his friend in such uproar.

"Calm down Crow, I'll go talk to him ok?" The raven man said while turning in direction of their bedroom.

"Seriously that guy needs to get laid." Yusei heard Crow mention between teeth and he felt a stab in the chest. Memories came rushing back and all of the sudden he felt the need to talk to the guy more than ever.

A knock on the door distracted the royal man and Yusei's voice was heard calling for him. He really didn't want to see the guy right now but he had little choice since his friend opened the door without waiting for an answer.

"Jack, is everything all right?" he asked after shutting the door behind him and Jack was thankful he was fully dressed.

"Yusei I seriously don't want to deal with anyone right now OK? I just want to be alone." Jack said putting the paper on the bed and trying to head for the bathroom. Yusei grabbed him by the arm, stopping him on his tracks.

"Jack listen, you don't have to keep it all to yourself, alright? If you have something that's troubling you then you can tell us what it is, but stop getting it out on Crow. He really does what's best for everyone and he cares for you too." Yusei said with that serious look in his face and the piercing blue eyes burned Jack to the very core of his body.

"Oh that's great Yusei, now you are the big Mr. Understanding. Cut the bullshit like you actually give a damn will you?" Jack spit out acidly and shook off Yusei's hand from his arm.

Just when he was about to open the door Yusei closed it with his palm just behind Jack and the already irritated man turn around furiously. "For your own good Yusei, just keep the fuck out or I swear…!"

"Tell me what you mean I don't care?" Yusei was not mad but he was not willing to let it go just like that.

"Yusei get out!" Jack finally yell and all the noise could be heard from downstairs where Crow quickly rose from his spot on the couch.

"No Jack!" Yusei refused to move and Jack didn't have any patience left. He tried to punch him but the raven man was faster and the blonde was quickly pushed into the same door with his arm behind his back.

"I don't want to fight, all I want is to talk to you like reasonable people!" Yusei said just next to the blonde's ear and this finally made him snap.

He fought without holding back and soon both were at the floor kicking and punching wildly. Crow ran quickly upstairs, but the two men had made one of Crow's heavy speakers fall, blocking the door.

"Jack! Yusei! What the fuck is going on? Open the door!" he yell but it was pointless.

Finally, Jack was able to rise to his knees pinning the boy under him and he punched Yusei on his cheek. He was heading for another hit when the man rose with amazing strength and he hit Jack's face with his forehead making him fall back toward the wall. Jack saw Yusei's fist coming to his face and he shut his eyes ready for the impact but the pain never came.

The punch had been just next to his face toward the wall and he heard something crack. Jack noticed that Yusei's forehead was resting on his shoulder and for once he stay frozen.

"What?"

After a silent moment, which seemed like an eternity, Yusei's voice barely above a whisper filled Jack's ears with a sound of remorse and sadness.

"I'm sorry Jack." He said without moving from his spot. "I know I hurt you before, and I know that I should have tried to fixed everything up. I'm sorry I caused you so much suffering for so long. I was confused, I didn't know what I was doing or that my actions and words hurt you. I'm sorry."


	4. Get it Straight in Your Head!

Crow's head was spinning like crazy with the same questions over and over again. He heard something crack and no matter how hard he pushed the door, it wouldn't open. Everything felt silent at once and after half and hour later Yusei opened the door and closed it again. His eyes were hidden under his hair and Crow rose from the stairs once he saw his best friend. He bombed him with questions but Yusei didn't say a word. He noticed that his hand was bleeding and he quickly pushed the guy to the couch downstairs and got the first aid kit. The bone wasn't broken but his hand was swollen and the skin was ripped. All that time Yusei remained silent until Crow was done.

"What was that pal?" he asked unable to make sense of what he said. After a moment of silence, he repeated his words again.

"Crow, I'm the worst kind of person there is." He said without looking at his best friend.

He didn't know what happened but he was furious with Jack. As soon as he cheered Yusei up, Crow was ready to give Jack a piece of his mind but he found the guy on the floor close by the window with a broken part of the wall next to him. His face was resting on his hand while his slim fingers covered his eyes.

What could make Yusei and Jack so depressed? He remained on the sidelines thinking that maybe he should give the two some space. Yusei was back to normal the next day and Jack had left before anyone woke up.

"I seriously hope things settle down soon. I really don't want to see Jr. so down." This was a private joke between their group, which the twins had come up with. The three guys were seen as a family, Crow was the mother, Jack the father and Yusei was the son of the two. Meanwhile, the red head had to put the matter aside as soon as he saw the delivery building ahead of the road.

Yusei was home going over his deck. He was surprised that he had not received any calls from his job and things were slow that morning. He was unable to sleep until very late at night and he only saw Crow going down the stairs. He also was surprised of not finding Jack still sleeping.

Suddenly the door flew open and he turn around to watch the source of the noise. "Yusei!" a voice sounded followed by two familiar heads covered in emerald hair.

"Rua! Ruka! What are you guys doing here?" Yusei stood with refreshed energy while the oldest of the twins came rushing to greet him.

"We drop by to say hi." Rua said, smiling happily.

"We thought that maybe you would be at work but we are glad to find you here." Ruka spoke with politeness, giving Yusei that strange grown up look of hers.

"I'm glad you guys came, it's been a while. But, shouldn't you guys be at school?" Both Ruka and Rua exchanged a curious look and Yusei was wondering what those two were up to.

"Actually Yusei, we came to ask a favor." Rua began and this caught the interest of the young man.

"What can I do for you guys?" He said simply and Rua seem to blush a little.

"Well…we are almost sixteen and we would like to learn how to duel on a runner. So we thought that maybe you could build one for us. You make the best duel runners I have ever seen!"

Yusei was caught off guard but he was excited by the thought of constructing a new vehicle. Of course thousands of ideas flew into his mind in a matter of seconds, which kept him serious on the outside and Rua began to feel uneasy.

"We will cover all the expenses of course so just feel free to ask for whatever you need. Also we will pay you for your time, so what do you think?" Rua rumbled while Ruka gave his brother a worried look and then to Yusei as well.

The man stood close to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Rua, I will build this duel runner for you, there's no need to pay me, I will do it gladly." Yusei said with a small smile in his lips and both the twins hug their leader happily.

Yusei began working at once and it took most of the afternoon to decide the structure and everything that would be needed. Yusei suggested building one for Ruka as well, but she refused, saying that she enjoyed dueling on the arena better than on the road.

Both the twins kept coming each day to stay with Yusei after school and help him with whatever they could. Things were merry and it kept the man's mind from a specific person. Things had not gone well with Jack. The blonde left early for the job and return very late at night. He never crossed a word with anyone except a greeting. It didn't take long for Yusei to feel anxious and worried about his best friend. Normally, people wouldn't notice, but for Ruka's keen eye, it was almost obvious that he was not fine.

Yusei was on the computer trying to adjust the capacity of the motor when Ruka finally approach him.

"What is it Ruka?" Yusei asked the pretty teen as soon as he felt her presence next to him.

"Yusei we need to go and buy some more paint. Rua didn't listen to me when I told him to take a break and now he is dizzy. He finished the last can." Ruka said with a scolding tone and Yusei rose from his seat looking at the teen completely pass out on the floor from the smell.

"We should put him in Crow's bed. He will be fine after he rests." Yusei said picking the teenager on his arms with no effort.

After they left Ruka's brother, both went to buy everything they needed. The streets were full of people and the sun was pleasant and warm just above the sea, bathing everything in a warm afternoon light. Ruka asked Yusei to come with her because she had a plan in order to make him talk about what was troubling him. They were finish with their shopping sooner and not a single opportunity had come to open the subject. Ruka scan the area that was a park close to the sea and many kids and couples were walking around and playing. She spotted a place where they sold snacks and suddenly it gave her a brilliant idea.

"Hey Yusei, I'm a little thirsty and we been working all day. How about we take a little break before going back?" She gave a sweet smile and Yusei did as well agreeing with her.

She took a sit by one of the benches that faced the sea, which shinned with thousand of diamonds over the surface. The seagulls were up in the sky and walking among the people trying to catch a piece of food on the floor. Yusei came back with two soft drinks and gave Ruka the one she had asked for.

She thankfully accepted and opened it, taking a sip while Yusei sat on the bench too resting one of his arms over the bench and taking a full gulp from his soda.

"Its really nice by the sea this time of the year isn't it? We have rarely come here, Rua and I." she began while looking to the ocean.

"Yeah, whenever you want to come just let me know and I will join you." Yusei said looking to her friend and her eyes were excited by his offer.

"Thank you Yusei! I would like that very much!" she said and Yusei gave one of those pretty and rare smiles of his.

After a moment of silence Ruka took another sip to drown the knot in her throat. She had to ask him now before she lost her chance. "Hey Yusei, I feel like something is bothering you lately. It seems like there's a problem that you are keeping deep inside and it hurts you whenever you remember it."

Yusei froze before he took another sip from his drink. His eyes were surprised but he didn't look at Ruka. He put his arm back down and he rested both of his elbows over his knees while staring at the floor. He should have known that he could not fool Ruka, even when he tried so hard to keep any hint of emotion to himself.

"I didn't think I was that obvious." Yusei said, his voice sounding a little deeper and there was a hint of sadness.

"You weren't, but I could tell. For some reason I get to feel, not just the spirits from the Spirit Realm, but also those that are close to me. I felt a very strong pain in you and it stared to worry me." He was staring at the floor all this time and she definitely could see sadness in his sapphire orbs.

"I hurt someone very dear to me many years ago. After leaving our side we thought that it was just a mere decision of pride, but then I never considered going and fetch that person. But I was worried every day. I didn't realize that I was only causing suffering and instead of lending a hand I betrayed him. I still wonder if that person is suffering after all this time." Yusei said and Ruka listen patiently. He hated to talk about his problems, but he could trust Ruka with his life and he knew that she would not judge him nor leave his side no matter what.

"Is it Jack Atlas?" The question felt like a bomb in Yusei's heart. He didn't need to say anything; Ruka knew his eyes spoke the truth.

"Listen Yusei, I don't think Jack is still mad at you." Ruka began looking at her soda on her lap. The young man turned his head on her direction.

"How can you be sure of that?" Yusei asked finally cutting the act.

"I can feel him sad whenever he is nearby. But when you are close to him, all of the sudden an explosion of emotions rumbles through him that is hard to catch ever single one of them. But deep inside, one of the strongest emotions I caught from him is a warmth feeling. So I'm sure that you guys can make up even after this long. Too many times he had the chance to leave your side and at the end he kept coming back. Maybe he still has hopes you will return his feelings." Ruka spoke wisely for her age and Yusei sat straighter in the bench looking at the sea.

"I feel really confused right now. I'm not really sure yet what are my feelings for him." Yusei said and Ruka looked seriously at him, which made the man turn around and look at her as well.

"Do you like him, Yusei?" Ruka asked and Yusei felt the question hit him like a punch in the gut. Ruka was ripping every piece of mask the man had put over his feelings. Always running away from that question and trying to forget it, but at the end, he had to face the truth and make up his mind. He couldn't bear to hurt Jack anymore, even when it was never his intention of doing so.

"He is my best friend, and the one who has always been at my side the longest. Even when he betrayed us and left Satellite, I was the one who betrayed him first. But at the end he did come back and fought on our side." Yusei spoke his true feelings aloud and he felt a huge weight getting off his shoulders.

Ruka smiled and she stood from the bench with her hands clasped behind her back. "Then you have to tell him." She said and Yusei stood as well with a grateful smile adorning his handsome face.

"Thank you Ruka."


	5. Confessions

"Hey there Jack! What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Carly mention as soon as she approached the park where she was suppose to meet Jack. The sun had already gone down long ago and the streets were dark, illuminated by the street lamps and some lights from the buildings.

Jack was resting with his back to the wall while his arms were crossed over his chest. Finally, he raised his face when he noticed Carly approaching. He remained silent for a while until she asked him what was wrong.

"I applied for the teacher position at Duel Academy. They told me I start next week." He mentioned with no emotion in his voice, however, Carly was excited enough for the two of them.

"Jack I'm so happy for you! This is a great chance for your career!" Carly almost yell and Jack would have smiled if it weren't for his mood from the last days.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Carly asked him and Jack turned his gaze to the other direction.

"I don't think I can handle staying here any longer." Jack mentioned and even if it was against his best judgment to tell his problems to Carly from all people, he really couldn't just keep it to himself any longer.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked and for once she was completely still and serious. The slim girl felt a great deal of uneasiness growing in her chest at an amazing speed, and for some reason, she really didn't want to hear.

Jack spoke his troubles with one of his few friends, and just by hearing himself he was angrier than ever and self-conscious of how weak and lame he felt. Carly listened in silence and even with Jack's every word piercing her heart, she still tried to ignore her own pain and pretend to look strong for the one she loved the most.

"Jack, is this person who you are talking about, Yusei Fudo?" Carly finally asked him and the blonde notice something that he shouldn't have said.

"I'm sorry Carly. Maybe I should have kept this to myself I don't know what made me…" Jack was quickly interrupted when Carly turned her head in denial.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Yusei. But, I don't think everything is lost. I know that you are a wonderful guy and maybe Yusei couldn't face the truth because maybe you rushed into him. Perhaps, if you give it another shot he could return your feelings." Carly cheer on but Jack's hopes had died on that day when Yusei had left him four years ago.

"It was all one sided Carly. I don't think it would change anything." Jack expressed his disappointment and the usual quiet girl smacked him hard on the back of the head with her purse.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jack said while rubbing the sore spot of his head.

"Just listen to yourself! What happened to the Jack Atlas I knew and love? You are King and no one disrespects you or your word. You are not the one to give up for anything, no matter how impossible it may seem!" Carly said and a few tears escaped her eyes but she was too angry to notice them.

"Carly." Jack whispered.

"Now get your butt and go confess Jack. If you are not happy then so help me I will personally…" Carly froze in an instant as Jack hugged the small girl on his broad chest.

"I'm sorry Carly, thank you for everything you have done for me." Jack whispered into her ear and the girl let herself enjoy the last opportunity she would ever get to be held by the arms she have dream for so many years.

"Is OK Jack, I just want you to be happy, and Yusei too."

Yusei and Ruka finally arrived home and just a few blocks away, the man froze on the spot when he noticed something.

"Yusei what's…" Ruka asked him but she didn't need to finish her question. Without a doubt the tall figure of Jack was embracing a small girl with black hair. She noticed Yusei's tense figure and without looking at his face, the small teenager felt a very painful stab in her chest.

"Let's go Ruka." Yusei said with a serious voice and Ruka couldn't move for some seconds.

"Yusei…"

The twins left as soon as Yusei and Ruka got back because of the late hour, and their chuffer was parked outside to pick them up. Yusei found himself on his own since Crow had left because Martha had trouble babysitting the kids when one of the little ones had fallen sick. He had offered to come as well but Crow said that he could handle it and they could watch the place in his absence. With little choice Yusei was now on his sofa with his mind throbbing and his chest aching.

He noticed Rua's duel runner but he wasn't in the mood to keep working on it at the moment. He could always go for a ride and he was about to do it when suddenly the door open and he found himself face to face with Jack. Without greeting him he took his motorcycle and headed for the garage exit.

"Yusei! Wait!" Jack called as soon as they reach the dark driveway.

The man didn't want to listen to him, but he had to pretend everything was fine. He had no right to complain when Jack had suffered the most for the longest.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked and Yusei couldn't look him straight in the face.

"I was just going for a ride, I been stuck working inside all day so I though some fresh air would be nice." He said and Jack got even closer to him.

"Listen Yusei, I got something important to tell you. So I need you to get back inside." Jack left no room for questions but he still tried not to sound too harsh. Of course he knew that Yusei was not a guy to boss around.

"Jack, now is not the time to…" Yusei began turning around but Jack got so close to him that he was force to back off. Jack's hands where on the seat of the motorcycle with the raven man in the middle of them. His face so close that his breathe could brush Yusei's lips making his mind groggy.

Yusei froze in the spot and he put his hands on Jack's chest while pushing it as gently as he could, but still firmly. "Stop this Jack. I cannot do this you should stop messing around. It's not funny." He said seriously trying to hide the effect that all this was having over him.

"Who's the one fooling around? I have been serious about you all these years Yusei! I'm not willing to go on like this anymore. I want an answer from you. One you should have given me four years ago!" Jack spoke with his usual authoritarian voice and for once, Yusei began to loose his cool. His temper was getting the best of him and the painful throbs in his chest were getting worse.

"Jack… please." Yusei spoke on the edge of control.

"No way you jerk! I have waited all these years in silence and I cannot wait any longer. If you feel nothing for me then look me in the eye and say it!" Jack finally yelled and that was all that Yusei needed to loose his head.

"I don't love you Jack! I cannot return your feelings! You can't do this to Carly, she doesn't deserve to be betrayed like that!" Yusei yelled with rage and betrayal written all over his eyes.

Jack stood without believing what he heard. "What does Carly have anything to do with this?"

"I saw you two kissing on the street just a few hours ago so don't play dumb with me Jack. Tell me! Did you just involve her so you could hurt me?" Yusei yelled grabbing his best friend by his jacket and Jack finally understood.

"Did you…see that?"

"I saw everything Jack, and Ruka did too! I can't believe you would sink that low and involve an innocent person like that! You are the worst!" Yusei finally pushed Jack with all his strength and walk away from the spot trying to head back but Jack grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You got it all wrong Yusei! I would never do something like that to Carly or to you!" Jack yelled and both froze on their place. Yusei knew him far better than anyone, but at the moment his confused feelings were clouding his best judgment.

"Jack, let go now." Yusei ordered but Jack only pulled him closer and he finally claim his lips while taking a firm grip of his wrist and waist.


	6. Unison

Yusei tried to keep away from him, but Jack was already prepared for what was coming. He took both of Yusei's wrists and pushed him to the wall while kissing him passionately. Both men were panting because Jack gave them no chance for breathing and their minds were clouded in lust.

"Jack… stop it!" Yusei still struggled and Jack looked straight to his eyes, his lips barely brushing his with every word he spoke.

"Yusei, please. If you feel nothing then just say you don't love me. I don't want to live like this anymore." Jack spoke softly and for once Yusei felt his heart freeze. He had never seen Jack so vulnerable before. It hurt and frightened him to see such a proud man at the mercy of his feelings.

"Jack…"

Yusei didn't push him away and he was sick with himself for hurting his best friend so bad. He had been so naïve with his feelings and his best friend had paid everything. At the same time he was frighten, for he had never felt the same before and much less for a guy. But Yusei still had put his trust and his own life at Jack's hands after everything they had gone through together. He knew that they could work this out as well, for he no longer wanted to see Jack walking away from his life. He could not bare it anymore

Before second thoughts invaded his mind Yusei brushed his lips just barely and almost timidly with Jack's and the blonde raised his face enough to feel that dim kiss against his mouth. He was so surprised that he almost couldn't believe it was happening. His sapphire eyes were so intense and he had never seen them from so close before. Finally Jack broke loose and he return Yusei's kiss passionately.

The boy didn't struggle; he actually encouraged Jack by putting his arms around his neck while Jack pushed him into the wall with his own body. Hips were rubbing together while the gentle caress by Yusei's gloved hands felt blissful on Jack's hair.

Clothes were uncomfortable and tight, but even when Jack wanted to rip everything from Yusei and take him right there he remember to be gentle. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice and make Yusei have second thoughts.

Jack savored each kiss hungrily and his tongue gently traced the bottom lip of his best friend asking for entrance. Yusei did, and without holding back it was him who actually rushed to taste Jack's mouth. The raven man won the battle for dominance and Jack didn't mind letting him take control. He would willingly surrender himself to the man he had been in love for so many years.

He broke the kiss slowly and began kissing his way downward into Yusei's neck. Tasting and biting while the man tried hard to restrain himself from making a sound.

"Yusei, if we are going to fast I'll stop." Jack said and he began backing off to look into his eyes.

Yusei took hold of Jack's coat and turned him around, while his hands rested over the wall on each side of the blonde's head and crushed his taller body with his own.

"I don't want to hold back anymore Jack." Yusei said lustily taking the blonde by surprise. He took Yusei's mouth into a harsh kiss while the raven hair man explored his body. Jack took one of Yusei's fingers into his teeth and he pulled his arm downward taking the glove off completely. He watched in amazement as the blonde began to kiss each fingertip gently and then licking and nibbling until Yusei let a gasp escape his lips.

Jack finally broke the proud man in front of him and after attacking his neck he began slipping Yusei's jacket from his shoulders until it dropped to the ground. Jack's hands explored all of Yusei's strong back. He continued his way downward until he finally reached his backside and took a firm hold of it, which made the man drop his head and expose his neck.

Jack wasted no time and soon enough he was sucking the skin between his lips, leaving a big mark in that caramel skin. With his hands still in Yusei's bottom he took his chance and Jack pushed the man back inside the apartment, roughly attacking each other between the walls until they finally reach the couch where Yusei slept.

Jack grabbed his legs and he carried the man a few inches from the floor so both could land gently on the sofa, with Jack between Yusei. The raven man ripped off his coat before both began rubbing against each other.

Jack's hands caress Yusei's chest and he moaned when his fingers brushed both of his nipples. He knew his best friend had always been the ticklish kind and as soon as his fingers brushed his side the boy buckle upwards and Jack let a groan escape him when he felt the delicious friction between the two.

Yusei used this chance to switch their positions and now Jack was on the bottom while the dark hair man ridding on top of him. Jack's eyes feast on the sight when Yusei took his shirt off revealing the delicious frame of his body. The workout from his job had shaped each muscle beautifully and Jack wanted to explore each line of his strong abdomen. Yusei didn't waste any time and after taking his top off he began stripping Jack from his.

Rough kissing was followed as soon as Jack was left only on his pants and jewelry. Yusei went upward while tracing his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Jack didn't moan but it was still clear he was enjoying it for he raised both of them, sitting Yusei between his lap and taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

The youngest began moaning a little louder than before and the sensual sounds only encouraged the blonde. He soon began the same process with the other nipple and took it between his teeth, biting gently. Yusei's bare hands quickly took hold of Jack's soft hair and the gentle movements left the blonde gasping over Yusei's skin.

After putting the young boy under him again, Jack began kissing downward into Yusei's abs, tracing each one of them with the tip of his tongue and his hand began rubbing over his tight pants.

Yusei was sweating and Jack wanted the guy to beg for him to take him, but he would never get that from his proud friend. Yusei began to feel uncomfortable as soon as he felt Jack opening his zipper trying to pull his pants down.

"Shhh." Jack gently hushed him when he felt Yusei rise uncomfortably and began kissing his lips, pushing him back on the couch. The youngest tried to relax but he was clearly not ready for what he was about to feel.

Jack slipped his pants all the way to his knees until Yusei's member was expose to him. He had never given pleasure to a man before but Jack wanted to give Yusei every part of him, his heart, soul, and body.

A lick Yusei's tip making the man moan loudly and soon enough Jack was taking him all inside, painfully slowly. Jack's hot breath made him finally loose his mind but he still did his best to resist from realizing into Jack's mouth.

The torture was eternal and Yusei was moaning sweetly which encourage Jack to show him every pleasure there was to enjoy.

"Jack…I'm going to…" Yusei groan, finally on the edge when Jack took his mouth away and silenced his lover with a gentle kiss, giving Yusei a taste of himself.

"What do you want Yusei?" Jack whispered sensually into his ear while tracing his entrance with the tip of his finger. The man said nothing but the painful torture was threatening to let Jack have his way.

Yusei switched and roll them gently into the floor and he refused to let Jack have all the fun. Getting ride of his boots and pants, the man was finally bare in all its glory. Jack took hold of Yusei's hipbones and began massaging them making delicious sounds escape from his mouth.

The raven man began undressing him completely and soon enough he began to take Jack's proud erection in his mouth as well, making the blonde groan loudly. He wanted to tease him to his limits. Jack's taste was strange and unfamiliar to him but it was not unpleasant. The blonde's fingers massaged Yusei's scalp in pleasant motions while he let his best friend taste him.

"Yusei." He moaned his name and the man took his chance to reach Jack's lips in a slow and painful road up his body.

They both kept kissing until Jack erection brushed Yusei's entrance, making both men groan loud in unison.

"Take me Jack." He whispered and Jack's eyes burst opened. Surprised by Yusei's words, he enveloped his lover into a furious kiss trying to convey everything he felt into that simple action. Yusei surrendered himself to Jack's arms and soon he was on his back while Jack position himself.

"I need to prepare you first." Jack spoke huskily and Yusei wasted no time. He took Jack's fingers and licked them sensually; surprising the blonde and making his erection throb painfully to the erotic image of Yusei's mouth.

After torturous moments Jack place one wet finger on his entrance and thrust very slowly. Yusei felt his back been torn in half by the intrusion of Jack's finger, but he bit his lip baring his pain in silence.

Jack knew Yusei was in pain even when he tried his best to hold it back. He moved his finger very gently until finally his body began to relax and move on his own. Both began building a tempo and after painful and eternal minutes, the uncomfortable feeling began to disappear.

"Jack…" The youngest moan and he didn't need another cue. Jack position himself between Yusei's strong legs and in a single push he was deep inside his lover.

Yusei finally let a loud painful groan escape his mouth and Jack kissed him and stay still until he got used to his size.

"Yusei?" He asked but the raven boy began moving along with Jack, and the friction of his tight entrance made Jack's mind go blank. At first he knew the more still and tenser he got, the more painful it would be. Jack began pushing his way in and out and Yusei was soon lost in a world of ecstasy.

He moaned in Jack's mouth and a single thrust made him reach a specific point, which got Yusei to raise his body and both began to burn inside with the touch of skin to skin. Jack got rougher with his movements and he devoured every part of Yusei's body within his reach. He turned their positions and soon Yusei was ridding him while the blonde penetrated him deeper. The erotic image of the raven boy over him made him increase his strength and speed while Yusei rested his back on the blonde's legs and kept his balance with his hands over the floor.

"Jack…I'm…I'm so close…" the man moaned loudly without restrains and Jack rose into a sitting position while still penetrating Yusei.

"Me too Yusei…just hold for me!" Jack groaned and kissed his rough dark skin with the taste of salt and sweat. Yusei's smell was strong and it enveloped him pleasantly making him loose himself to his instincts.

Without been able to hold much longer Yusei yelled Jack's name and he came hard over both his and Jack's chest. The reactions from the man both verbally and physically made Jack come hard inside his lover, filling him completely and finally both collapsed over each other.

Jack was resting with his back on the edge of the couch with Yusei on his lap, still inside him. The blonde kissed him sweetly, their mouths felt hot but their tongues were cool and it made the kiss even more delicious.

"I love you." Jack whispered in each kiss while touching Yusei's body softly with the cold tips of his long and slender fingers.

"Jack, don't ever leave again." Yusei whispered and the blonde embraced him while his lover took a firm hold of Jack's golden hair.

"I promise." The regal boy answered and he sealed that promise with a slow and innocent kiss on Yusei's neck.

Both began the grievous process of dressing back again and Yusei had more trouble with the painful throbs on his back and hips. He rejected Jack's help but he was still thankful.

"Sleep with me tonight." Jack whispered but the authoritative tone was still there between the lines.

Yusei grin and complied with Jack's attitude for once, more out of exhaustion than anything else. For the first time he found himself complete, there at the arms of his lover, his childhood and best friend. He memorized Jack's rough skin and the smell of cologne, which was stronger in his bed enveloping him pleasantly.

"Crow was right." He whispered between Jack's arms.

"About what?" Jack asked tiredly with his eyes close and his lips over Yusei's hair.

"You do take a lot of care of your hair. It was really soft." Yusei whispered exhausted and soon felt asleep while Jack gave a chuckle, embracing the raven boy even closer to his body.


End file.
